


Always

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra is hungover. Mike is solicitous. And amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Texts from Last Night" comment fic prompt -- "No more margaritas for you. Also, tequila should be reclassified as a hallucinogen"  
> Slightly crack-y but a welcome relief from the angst fest that is my Het Big Bang!

When Mike hears movement from the bedroom, he smiles to himself. He waits until he hears the bathroom door slam before he shuts off the television, moves  to the kitchen where he pours a glass of water then one of orange juice, puts them both on the table with two aspirin beside them. 

When Debra enters the room, he says nothing, just pulls out a chair and lets her drop down into it. She's wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else, hair loose down her back. Her face is pale, her eyes red rimmed with panda eyes from last night's mascara. He pushes her over the aspirin and she takes it with a groan, swallowing them dry and reaching for the water. She sips it slowly and when the glass is half empty, she finally meets his eyes. 

"Never. Again."

A thousand retorts fly through Mike's mind; he utters none of them, arranging his face into a perfect expression of sympathy. Goodness knows, it's not often Debra gets into a state like she was last night. 

"How did I even get home?" she asks and at that, he grins. 

"You called me to come get you," he tells her and her jaw drops. "Oh yeah...and I think you're going to hear all about that...some of your friends weren't too happy when I got there."

Debra groans, her head dropping into the table and the welcome cradle of her arms. "Stupid bachelorette parties," she mutters and Mike reaches over, runs his fingers through her hair. 

"No more margaritas for you," he tells her teasingly. "Also, tequila should be reclassified as a hallucinogen." She lifts her head up, lifts one eyebrow in unspoken question and he continues, "You thought I was there with my identical twin brother that I'd never told you about." Debra just stares at him and he nods. "Which is bad enough but then you told me that he was hotter than me..."

That shocks a laugh out of her, which is followed immediately by a wince. "I did not," she says. "And stop making me laugh. It hurts."

"I saw a whole new side to you last night, Deb," Mike tells her, no longer trying to hide his amusement. "You've got an interesting tongue when you're loaded, you know that?"

Debra manages a smile as she straightens up, sips her water some more. "You still want to marry me?" she asks and his answer is instant. 

"Always."


End file.
